Naboo in Winter
by QueenMimi96
Summary: A quick getaway to Naboo from all the hustle and bustle of noisy Coruscant with her husband sounded great to Padme. She just didn't have in mind having Anakin act like a child at the mere sight of snow. Oh, if he'd only never seen that Frozen movie... One-shot.


**Setting:** Naboo, Post-AOTC

As the cargo ship touched down, Padme sipped her Jawa Juice from her seat by the window. Beside her, Anakin bounced his leg excitedly and repeatedly peered out the window. Looking over at him, she rolled her eyes.

"Anakin, you've been to Naboo a thousand times. Why are you so excited?" Padme sighed.

"Padme!" he scolded her, "This is your home planet. Why wouldn't I be excited to go back to where we married?"

Padme just rolled her eyes once more, unbelieving. One of the crew called out to the passengers and Anakin sprang from his seat, grabbing her luggage as he flew down the ramp, leaving Padme in his dust. Picking up her skirts as a scowl formed on her face, she followed Anakin outside. Stepping out into the biting, cold wind, she wrapped her long cloak tighter over her body. Since it was winter, Anakin had insisted she wear his cloak to stay warm. Smiling at the though, she threaded through the crowded cobbled streets of Naboo after her husband. After several minutes of walking, they finally reached their destination: Padme's lake house.

The small lake house loomed before them - almost like a tiny palace. Anakin walked up to it, opening the door for her. As she stepped into the house, he watched her, smiling. Oh, how he loved her, even after all these years. Several hours later, they were all settled in and eating dinner in that familiar circular room.

"Don't throw pears at me this time," Padme joked before taking a sip of her drink.

Anakin grinned over at her, shrugging.

"I didn't _throw_ it necessarily," he smirked.

Padme shook her head.

"Throwing it with the Force still counts, " she quipped.

He threw his hands in the air.

"I didn't throw it!" he said exasperatedly.

Padme's melodic laugh rang out and soon Anakin joined in as well. The rest of dinner was filled with more jokes, laughter, and reminiscing. Once they were finished, they retired to the living room, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. Padme tucked her feet underneath her as Anakin pulled a blanket up over the both of them. Resting her back against him, she lay her head on his chest while he ran his hand through her hair.

"Mm, I missed this," Padme murmured, "Just you and me together,"

"I did, too." he whispered against her temple before placing a light kiss on her skin.

She looked up, grinning at him before snuggling deeper into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and soon, they both fell fast asleep.

 **The Next Day...**

Padme woke up to the sound of boots hitting the floor and someone continually slapping her on the arm. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she sat up on the couch to see Anakin standing in front of her. He was wide awake and had his Jedi cloak on already.

"Anakin? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, worriedly.

He pointed at the window energetically.

"Snow! Snow!" Anakin said, jumping up and down.

Padme shook her head at her husband's childish behavior. He was like this every time they went to Naboo in winter. He grabbed her hand, trying to pull her with him. But apparently he tugged too hard because she landed on the floor in a heap of blankets.

"Oops, my bad," he smiled sheepishly as she glared up at him.

He held out a hand to her and yanked her up from the floor. As soon as she was up, he slapped a scarf on her and pulled her out the door. Padme just shook her head and laughed at him. The snow was swirling down out of the sky and it created a thick white blanket on the green grass. And the normally serene Naboo water was frozen, the surface glossy and smooth.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anakin sang out as he began rolling the snow into balls.

Padme laughed out loud, walking over to him.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman!" she joined in, helping him.

After singing Frozen songs and an impromptu Force snowball fight, they finished their snowman. Stepping back to look at him, Anakin wrapped an arm around Padme's waist.

"He looks terrible!" she giggled.

Anakin started to laugh as well and nodded his head.

"Yeah, he looks pretty bad," he agreed.

Suddenly, Padme looked up to see him watching her. Blushing slightly, she brushed a strand of curly brown hair out of her eyes. Anakin leaned down to her height and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Can we do this again next year?" he asked, smiling.

Padme laughed and looked over at him.

"Yeah, I think that can be arranged."


End file.
